1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording head and inkjet recording device, and more particularly to an inkjet recording head and inkjet recording device capable of ejecting ink droplets by displacement of piezoelectric elements.
2. Description of Related Art
In order for on-demand inkjet recording heads having a plurality of nozzles to record high-quality images at a high speed and with excellent reliability, it is important to increase the ejection velocity of the ink droplets and to improve the stability of ejecting ink droplets at a high frequency.
One nozzle construction for ejecting ink droplets at a high ejection velocity and high frequency is disclosed in Japanese patent-application publication No. HEI-6-270403. In this “push” type piezoelectric element system, an ink chamber having orifices for nozzle holes includes a diaphragm serving as one wall of the ink chamber. Bar-shaped piezoelectric elements generate longitudinal vibrations that push the diaphragm, reducing the volume in the ink chamber and causing an ink droplet to be ejected through a nozzle hole.
In the push-type piezoelectric element system, the piezoelectric elements are arranged in a row having a number of elements at least equivalent to the number of nozzles. The piezoelectric elements are fixed to a base member on the opposite side from the diaphragm. The base member is then fixed by adhesive to a housing. In a recording head having this construction, the piezoelectric elements are driven by pulse signals applied according to an inputted recording signal. The longitudinal vibrations of the piezoelectric elements vibrate the base member, the head housing, and the like, resulting in instability in the ejection properties of the ink droplets To avoid this instability, a method disclosed in Japanese patent-application publication No. 2002-361868, for example, configures the base member with a member having relatively high rigidity in order to dampen vibrations generated by the piezoelectric elements.